


Inevitability (About Damn Time) (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationahip, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Pining, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: "¿Entonces?", Dice Scott."¿Entonces?" Stiles balbucea, pateando sus zapatos hacia la esquina y cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de él. Había sacado su teléfono al segundo que había entrado a la casa, y milagro entre los milagros, Scott en realidad respondió. Por supuesto, él no está tan contento con eso ahora. "Mi padre cree que Derek y yo estamos saliendo, Scott. ¿Te perdiste esa parte?"El imbécil tiene la audacia de reírse. Como si esto fuera de alguna manera gracioso para él. El peor mejor amigo de todos. "No, no lo perdí"."Esto no es divertido, Scott"."Sí, en realidad sí lo es".-x-Esta obra pertenece a a accordingtomel la cual me ha autorizado para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original ahí tienen el enlace de su perfil (https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel)





	Inevitability (About Damn Time) (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitability (About Damn Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639437) by [accordingtomel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Stiles siempre se ha enorgullecido de estar informado. Por lo general, es una de las primeras personas que se da cuenta de lo que sucede cuando nadie más tiene ni idea, y le cuesta mucho deshacerse de él en estos días. Especialmente después de casi una década de tratar con locos asuntos sobrenaturales. Entonces, si alguien le dice algo particularmente raro o desagradable, Stiles está cien por ciento seguro de que tendrá una especie de réplica ingeniosa e inteligente en la punta de la lengua, listo para ser utilizado. Es una especie de cosa suya, después de todo. Stiles no es tomado por sorpresa, no se deja vencer fácilmente en su juego, y ciertamente nunca se queda sin palabras.

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, en este momento, Stiles está total y completamente desconcertado.

"Yo... espera, estamos, ¿qué? Papá, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

Su tenedor se detiene a medio camino entre su plato y su boca mientras mira boquiabierto a su padre. Se supone que es solo otro brunch el domingo por la mañana con su padre y Derek, como lo han estado haciendo durante años. Se supone que no es ... bueno, lo que sea que sea ahora.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Pregunta el sheriff.

"Acabas de decir... Sobre mí y Derek. Quiero decir, tal vez te escuche mal o algo así, porque... ¿qué?"

Su padre frunce el ceño, mirando a Stiles como si fuera el que ha perdido la razón por completo aquí. Lo cual claramente no es el caso. En absoluto.

"No fue nada. Solo estaba hablando con tu tía abuela y le mencioné que tú y Derek están saliendo", repite el sheriff, esta vez más lento, como si no creyera que Stiles lo escuchó la primera vez. Pero oh, Stiles lo escuchó bien. Alto y claro. Él solo ... no entiende lo que está pasando. "¿No debería habérselo dicho? Sé que nunca hablamos de eso, pero no hay razón para seguir fingiendo que eso no es lo que sucede aquí. No te preocupes, ella no va a juzgarte" .

Stiles continúa mirando boquiabierto a su padre, y por una vez, cree que podría quedarse sin palabras. Pasan unos buenos cinco segundos en silencio antes de que Stiles pueda echar un vistazo a Derek, que está sentado congelado en su lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sería completamente gracioso si Stiles no se estuviera volviendo loco por lo mismo. Porque, aparentemente, su padre cree que él y Derek están saliendo.

Los pliegues de la frente del sheriff se acentúan frunciendo levemente el ceño y él coloca su taza de café sobre la mesa. "Stiles, cálmate. No puedes pensar que soy tan ciego, hijo ".

"Pero papá, yo... nosotros... no lo somos. Quiero decir. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, pero es ..."

Parece que se está formando un destello de confusión, mientras los ojos de su padre van de un lado a otro entre Stiles y Derek. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Papá! Derek y yo ", dice Stiles, gesticulando salvajemente en dirección a Derek,"No estamos saliendo. Nunca hemos salido. Yo no... No tengo ni idea de dónde sacaste eso".

Para su inmensa sorpresa, el sheriff gruñe incrédulo, como si la sugerencia fuera absurda. "Oh, vamos, Stiles. No seas absurdo. Los conozco a los dos desde hace años y espero que sea obvio que los apoyo. Ya no eres un niño de 16 años. No es necesario que me ocultes esto "

¿Años? Stiles se siente palidecer, sus dedos golpean en un patrón inquieto a la mesa mientras finalmente deja caer su tenedor en su plato. Llega con un estruendo ruidoso, y el sonido hace que se estremezca brevemente. ¿Su padre piensa que han estado juntos por años? ¿Cómo es así la vida de Stiles?

A dos pies de distancia, Derek continúa sentado en un silencio pétreo y aturdido, y Stiles realmente apreciaría si decidiera participar en esta conversación en algún momento, por ejemplo, en este siglo. Entonces, patea el pie de Derek, fuerte, debajo de la mesa. De alguna manera se las arregla para golpear su rodilla contra la parte superior de la mesa, sacudiendo todo el asunto, y wow, un gran trabajo de sutileza allí, Stiles. Pero parece ser suficiente para sacar a Derek de su entumecimiento, mientras su cabeza se da vuelta para mirar a Stiles.

"Alguna ayuda sería agradable", dice Stiles.

"Uh, sí". Derek se da vuelta para mirar al sheriff, con los ojos aún abiertos cuando se encuentra con la expresión del padre de Stiles. "Lo que dijo Stiles. No estamos, eh... Saliendo."

Wow, eso fue útil. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco mientras trata de resolver cómo este malentendido incluso ocurrió en primer lugar. Derek mira torpemente a la mesa de la cocina.

Por primera vez, la expresión del alguacil vacila, y ahora se ve genuinamente confundido. "¿Están tratando en serio de decirme que no están saliendo?", Pregunta con una incredulidad que Stiles simplemente no comprende.

"¡Sí!", Dice Stiles, chirriando, pero apenas. Probablemente ni siquiera fue notable.

Su padre continúa mirando, parpadeando varias veces antes de decir, con cuidado: "Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ustedes dos han estado viviendo juntos durante casi dos años ".

Eso es cierto. Sin embargo, es solo un arreglo a corto plazo. O, bueno, originalmente se suponía que lo era, de todos modos. Stiles recién había salido de la universidad, pero aún no era financieramente lo suficientemente estable como para vivir por su cuenta. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía alrededor de veinte años, y finalmente había saboreado la libertad, vivir en casa de su padre parecía poco en comparación. Cuando Derek le ofreció un lugar para quedarse en la renovada casa de Hale durante unos meses, aprovechó la oportunidad.

No es que pretendiera quedarse por casi dos años. Es solo que ... habían recorrido un largo camino desde que Stiles estuvo en la escuela secundaria, y vivir con Derek era - y legítimamente nunca pensó que diría esto, nunca, pero - fácil. Funcionó bien para ambos, especialmente cuando la mierda sobrenatural se les venía encima, que no era tan frecuente como solía ser, gracias a Dios. Eventualmente, Stiles dejó de buscar otro lugar donde vivir, y a Derek no pareció importarle, y de alguna manera unos meses se convirtieron en casi dos años. Pero, eso no significaba que estuvieran saliendo.

Por supuesto, él no dice nada de eso. Lo que dice en su lugar es "solo somos compañeros de piso" y luego se encoge de hombros, porque son mucho más que eso. "Bien, no solo compañeros de piso. Somos buenos amigos. Realmente buenos amigos".(Scott siempre será su mejor amigo de por vida, pero es muy posible que Derek sea su amigo más cercano en estos días. Lo más extraño es que no es extraño en realidad.). "Pero, ya sabes, los amigos pueden vivir juntos, Papá."

"Yo sé eso. ¿Pero qué hay de la boda de Scott y Allison? ¿O la boda de tu primo Grace el año pasado? ¿Y el nuevo matrimonio de la tía Marie? ¿Nuestra reunión familiar hace unos meses?". El Sheriff gesticula entre los dos con una mirada significativa en su rostro.

Stiles mira a Derek quien levanta un solo hombro y lo mira confundido.

"Ustedes fueron el uno con el otro otro para todas esas cosas", dice el padre de Stiles. Ahora ha abandonado por completo su café, con la taza abandonada hacia un lado de la mesa. El desayuno también, por lo que parece. "No los entiendo".

Antes de que Stiles siquiera pueda pensar en algo que decir, continúa hablando. "¿Qué pasa con que ustedes dos se tocan todo el tiempo? Derek te abraza constantemente como si fuera una bufanda o algo así".

Stiles definitivamente no va a sonrojarse. No lo hará. Se niega. Porque, um, su papá podría tener algo de razón allí. Tal vez. Por ejemplo, cómo Derek siempre lo toca: en el brazo, en el hombro, en el cuello o incluso en la espalda cuando están caminando. O, como, a veces, Stiles se queda dormido en la cama de Derek si están despiertos hasta tarde viendo películas (porque tiene la pantalla plana más grande y la mejor en su habitación), y por la mañana se despierta rodeado por Derek o viceversa. Nunca han hablado de eso, pero ha sucedido más veces de lo que Stiles puede contar, y si él es sincero consigo mismo, le gusta. Mucho. Tal vez demasiado.

"Eso es algo de manada, en realidad", dice Derek, y Stiles piensa, finalmente, gracias, porque ¿qué diablos se supone que debe decir a eso? Especialmente sabiendo que su padre los ha atrapado más de una vez, acurrucados juntos en el sofá, en algún momento.

"¿Algo de manada?" No parece exactamente convencido. Ya que tiene, para el caso, las cejas fruncidas y lanza miradas sospechosas de ida y vuelta entre ellos.

Derek mira hacia abajo a sus manos por un segundo, y Stiles juraría, jura por su vida, de hecho, que se ve casi ... ¿Tímido? ¿Desconcertado? Sin embargo, las pequeñas puntas rojas de sus orejas lo delatan, y Stiles no va a pensar en cómo sabe eso de él para empezar. "Sí. Es solo que ... los hombres lobo no son como los verdaderos lobos, por supuesto, pero tenemos algunas de sus características, y el contacto es uno de ellos. Es especialmente importante cuando hay miembros humanos en el grupo. Es en parte por protección, pero también para identificar a los miembros de la manada a otros hombres lobo, y como soy el alfa ...". Derek se encoge de hombros, muy deliberadamente ignorando la forma en que Stiles está taladrando un agujero a un lado de la cabeza, aunque Stiles sabe que él puede sentir su mirada.

"Pero que pasa..."

"Papá, no", interrumpe Stiles. Él no quiere escuchar más, no cree que su cerebro pueda manejarlo ahora mismo.

"Entonces, déjame aclarar esto. ¿Lo que me estás diciendo es que no estáis en una relación el uno con el otro?" El sheriff eventualmente pregunta. "¿De Verdad? Porque tengo que decirte, que realmente no te creo, pequeño. "

Stiles suspira, trata de ignorar la forma en que sabe que todo su cuerpo está enrojecido y caliente por la vergüenza (y tal vez por algo más, pero definitivamente no va a empezar a pensar en eso en este momento). "Bueno, deberías, porque es la verdad".

Y afortunadamente, alabado sea cualquier deidad que esté mirando hacia abajo y sonriéndole por una vez en su ridícula vida, su padre deja la conversación. Todo se vuelve extrañamente silencioso después de eso, mientras terminan el resto del desayuno sin decir nada.

"Debo, en realidad, ir a trabajar por unas horas", dice finalmente Derek, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se asienta en la habitación. Se pone de pie, lleva sus platos al mostrador y se dirige al sheriff. "Gracias por el desayuno, como siempre. Lo siento, no puedo quedarme para ayudar con los platos".

El Sheriff agita una mano desdeñosa hacia Derek. "No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Puedes ayudar la próxima vez. Además, tengo a Stiles para que me ayude ".

Stiles hace un gran esfuerzo por ignorar cómo su corazón se salta el ritmo cuando su padre llama hijo a Derek. Pero la mirada curiosa que Derek le da es una indicación de que obviamente no pasó desapercibida. Estúpidas habilidades auditivas de hombre lobo.

"Debería estar en casa a la hora de la cena", dice Derek. "¿Quieres que recoja algo en el camino, o... ?"

"No, no te preocupes por eso", dice Stiles, haciendo un catálogo mental de lo que hay en la nevera de la casa. "Hay suficientes restos de pastel de Sheppard de ayer que podemos recalentar".

"Bueno. Supongo que te veré más tarde", se dirige a Stiles, luego se vuelve hacia su padre. "Gracias de nuevo por el desayuno. ¿Todavía vienes a ver el partido el jueves?"

El Sheriff sonríe y asiente. "Sip. Te veré luego, Derek".

Stiles camina hacia la puerta de Derek. "Entonces, eso fue divertido, ¿no?", Pregunta con una sonrisa demasiado brillante, demasiado forzada.

Pero Derek simplemente se encoge de hombros, su cara frustrantemente en blanco. Después de todos estos años, Stiles siente que domina el arte de leer las sutiles expresiones de Derek, por lo que siempre lo irrita cuando oculta deliberadamente lo que está pensando. Este es uno de esos raros momentos en los que sería realmente bueno saber que las cosas siguen siendo buenas entre ellos, con las recientes acusaciones de citas. ¿Sugerencia de citas? ¿Pregunta de citas? No fue realmente una acusación, per se. Lo que sea. Con toda la cosa que el sheriff piensa de que están saliendo juntos, en letras mayúsculas.

"Deja de estresarte", dice Derek finalmente, callado, estirándose para apretar el hombro de Stiles antes de girarse para irse. "Te veré más tarde". Stiles permanece clavado en el suelo, rascándose distraídamente la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras ve a Derek caminar hacia el automóvil.

Cuando Derek finalmente se fue cierra la puerta y regresa a la cocina. Simplemente evita enfrentarse a su padre, razona, que es por lo que se está tomando su tiempo. Sin embargo, no espera que su padre esté parado a unos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una expresión de complicidad en su rostro. Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado allí?

"¿En serio, hijo?"

Stiles gime.

\-----

Scott es, como era de esperar, muy posiblemente el peor ser humano y amigo del mundo, y Stiles lamenta mucho haberlo llamado a los treinta segundos de la conversación.

"¿Entonces?", Dice Scott.

"¿Entonces?" Stiles balbucea, pateando sus zapatos hacia la esquina y cerrando la puerta de la entrada detrás de él. Había sacado su teléfono al segundo que había entrado a la casa, y milagro entre los milagros, Scott en realidad respondió. Por supuesto, él no está tan contento con eso ahora. "Mi padre cree que Derek y yo estamos saliendo, Scott. ¿Te perdiste esa parte?"

El imbécil tiene la audacia de reírse. Como si esto fuera de alguna manera gracioso para él. El peor mejor amigo de todos. "No, no lo perdí".

"Esto no es divertido, Scott".

"Sí, en realidad sí lo es", dice con lo que Stiles imagina que es una gran sonrisa de mierda pegada a la cara. "Simplemente no veo cuál es el problema. Quiero decir, no estoy sorprendido, para ser honesto ..."

"Espera, ¿qué?" Stiles interrumpe.

"Oh, vamos, Stiles, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo eso?" Se deja caer en el sofá con un fuerte gemido, dejando que sus pies cuelguen del borde. Este no es el tipo de conversación que puede hacer de pie.

"¿Necesitas que te lo explique?"

"¡Dios mío, no! Mi padre ya lo hizo antes, que... "

"Porque, sinceramente, Stiles, por un tiempo también pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo", continúa Scott, como si Stiles no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. "Para empezar, ustedes huelen el uno al otro. Todo el tiempo."

"Vivimos juntos, amigo", señala Stiles.

"No, es más que eso. Es como ... no es que hueles a Derek y Derek huele a ti. Es como si ambos olieran a DerekyStiles, una palabra".

"Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido".

"Sí, lo tiene. Por ejemplo, puedes percibir el aroma de otra persona acercándote a ellos, tocándolos, compartiendo algunas de las mismas cosas. Pero todavía vas a oler predominantemente a ti mismo, pero con los olores de otras personas mezclados. Como tú y tu padre, o yo y mi madre. Contigo y Derek, sin embargo, es como ... "

Stiles no quiere preguntar, pero cree que necesita saberlo. "¿Como qué, hombre?"

"Como si sus olores se hubieran combinado. Como si compartieras el mismo espacio a menudo, o si usas la ropa del otro. Que, en realidad, sé que haces ambas cosas. Pero también es como ... como si estuvierais físicamente regularmente, no sé, acostandose algo así ".

"¡Dios mío, Scott!", Balbucea Stiles. Se saca el teléfono de la oreja y lo mira por un segundo con horror. Él puede sentir todo su cuerpo al rojo y caliente. De hecho, está seguro de que cada hombre lobo en todo el estado probablemente pueda sentir su vergüenza justo ahora.

"No quise decir eso", dice Scott, y parece que está conteniendo otra risa, el imbécil. "Aunque en realidad podrías disfrutar estando con Derek de esa manera, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Desnudos. En caso de que no fuera obvio". Y sí, ahora definitivamente se está riendo. De Stiles. Como el malvado y horrible amigo que es.

"¿Cuál demonios era tu punto?", Exige Stiles en un intento de interrumpir el ataque de risa a su costa.

"Solo que tú y Derek ... bueno, huelen como una pareja. Algo así como yo y Allison, o Erica y Boyd. Menos el sexo. Aunque definitivamente hay mucha tensión sin resolver flotando en el aire cada vez que estáis juntos ", dice, cuando finalmente se calma lo suficiente como para seguir hablando.

"¿Sabes lo que significa 'tensión no resuelta'? Además, ¿quién diablos dice mierda así?"

Hay una breve pausa, y luego, "Sí quiero". Y duh. "Claramente, ambos son adultos, eso es dolorosamente obvio".

Stiles se pasa un brazo por los ojos e intenta no gimotear. "Cállate, Scott. No quiero saber nada más de ti".

"Mira, me llamaste por esto, así que ahora estás atrapado escuchando lo que tengo que decir".

"No, no lo estoy. Voy a colgar."

"Mentiroso", dice Scott. "No lo harás".

Y maldito sea, él tiene razón. Scott ni siquiera necesita el oído de hombre lobo para saber cuándo Stiles está lleno de mierda, siempre y cuando esté escuchando. Él ama y odia eso sobre Scott, al mismo tiempo.

"Cierto."

Scott suena casi alegre cuando dice: "Bien. Ahora, el siguiente punto: Derek era tu cita en mi boda con Allison".

"Eso no significa nada, amigo. Los dos estábamos solteros, y tenía sentido ir con los demás ... "

"Bailaron juntos".

Stiles hace un sonido de "pffft" y alcanza hasta arañar su frente. La parte de atrás de su cuello también pica, pero no tiene ganas de moverse de su posición tendida en el sofá para hacer algo al respecto.

"Baile lento".

"Eso fue solo ... nosotros bromeando, siendo tontos. Además, estaba totalmente borracho, así que no cuenta". Aparta el brazo de su rostro y lo agita para darle énfasis, recordando tardíamente que Scott no puede verlo. Aunque, eh ... En retrospectiva, ese baile había sido increíblemente íntimo, Stiles descaradamente presionando contra el cuerpo de Derek, y ocasionalmente podría aparecer en algunos de sus...

No. No, él no está haciendo esto. Se niega a ver la lógica en nada de esto. (Aunque una pequeña parte de su cerebro sigue preguntando '¿por qué?' ¿Por qué es tan resistente a la idea de que otras personas piensen que está saliendo con Derek Hale? Stiles está seguro de que hay una respuesta en algún lado, pero no quiere detenerse en eso en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?)

"¿Me estás jodiendo, Stiles? ¿De verdad?", Dice Scott con furia. Ese es su 'estas de coña', huff también, así que sí ... genial. Esto va a ser divertido. "Está bien, mira. ¿Con quién pasas la gran mayoría de tu tiempo? Fuera del trabajo", agrega, antes de que Stiles pueda dar una respuesta inteligente sobre sus alumnos o cualquiera de sus asistentes educativos.

"No lo sé, supongo que Derek. Pero vivimos juntos, así que no creo que eso realmente importe ... "

Scott continúa, aparentemente sin inmutarse. "¿Con quién hablas cuando estás molesto o estresado por algo?"

"A veces tú, a veces Derek. Ocasionalmente mi papá. O a Lydia, aunque por lo general ese es un mal plan ".

"Cuando lo que te molesta no tiene nada que ver con Derek, entonces?"

Stiles resopla. Obtiene el punto de Scott, porque bien, tal vez sea cierto que él y Derek hablan de casi todo. O, bueno, Stiles hace la mayor parte de la conversación, pero ahora que Derek ha aflojado una cantidad considerable, en realidad tiene mucho más para decir de lo que Stiles alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

Aparentemente Scott toma su silencio para aceptar que está en lo correcto. "Exactamente. Mira, no es un gran problema. Ustedes se hacen felices, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿a quién le importa lo que alguien piense, de cualquier manera? Pero, ¿por qué no hablas con él, amigo? Básicamente ya estáis saliendo, excepto sin las cosas divertidas ".

"Scott", Stiles gime, incluso cuando su cerebro comienza a imaginar algunas de las "cosas divertidas" en las que él y Derek podrían meterse, y la mierda, la mera idea de tener sexo con Derek de repente le da vueltas en el interior y despierta a su polla. .

"Cállate, sabes que es verdad". Suena tan presumido. Stiles de repente realmente desea que Scott estuviera aquí para poder golpearlo en la cara. "Pero, si realmente piensas que no estás saliendo con Derek, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con otra persona honestamente, Stiles? Y no me jodas, porque sabré si estás mintiendo ".

Stiles está tentado a inventar algo de todos modos, solo para fastidiarlo. Pero Scott tiene razón: sabría si Stiles está mintiendo, incluso sin poder escuchar su corazón en este momento. Él mira hacia el techo con aire funesto, tratando de recordar la última vez que salió con alguien y lo llamó cita.

Sin embargo, no viene nada a la mente. Ni una sola maldita cosa. Y joder, la vida de Stiles realmente ha sido tan patética, porque vamos, él sabe muy bien que ha estado en citas anteriores. Muchas citas. Un montón de citas increíbles, agradables. Pero, ¿ha tenido realmente algo desde que se graduó de la universidad? Eso fue hace casi dos años. Dos malditos años.

Continúa destrozando su cerebro por algo, pero cada vez que recuerda ir a algún lugar, como ir al museo, salir a cenar y ver una película, o a la feria del condado, o a alguna exhibición de una galería de arte extraña, inevitablemente piensa en Derek. Estaba Lauren, una chica con la que fue a la universidad y que también era de Beacon Hills a la que había visto varias veces desde que regresó a casa. Pero no, espera, ahora que lo piensa, Stiles cree que ya puede tener novio. También está esa otra que tal vez le pidió que salga un par de veces, pero tuvo que rechazarlo debido a un par de reuniones y planes previos con Derek, y finalmente dejó de preguntar por completo. Lo que significa...

Oh. Oh. Bueno, joder.

¿Desde cuándo Scott decidió cambiar y hacerse tan jodidamente observador?

Finalmente, después de que pasaron unos buenos minutos (maldición, la paciencia de Scott ha mejorado considerablemente desde la escuela secundaria), Stiles admite a regañadientes, "Yo ... no sé".

Al principio, Stiles piensa que tal vez Scott lo colgó, la línea misteriosamente silenciosa, de repente. "¿Qué crees que significa eso?", Pregunta tras un tiempo. Pero a pesar de tener todas las razones para hacerlo, Scott no suena engreído en absoluto. De hecho, si Stiles no supiera nada mejor, diría que Scott en realidad lo apoya ... gentil, casi.

"Jesucristo."

"No, soy solo yo, Scott".

Sí, está bien, esa racha de apoyo terminó bastante rápido.

"Cállate. Eso ni siquiera es un poco divertido o inteligente. Es como la broma más antigua del mundo. Eres un inútil."

"Yo no. Pero apuesto a que Derek, wo... "

"Oh Dios mío. Te odio", dice Stiles con sinceridad.

"Yo también te amo, amigo", responde Scott con otra sonrisa. "Buena suerte con Derek. Me aseguraré de mantener el resto de la manada lejos de ustedes por unos días, en caso de que quieran recuperar el tiempo perdido o lo que sea ".

Y a la mierda, Stiles puede escuchar su sugerente ceño.

"Eres el peor amigo del mjndi. No, lo legítimo es lo peor, hombre ", dice y cuelga el teléfono al sonido de la risa histérica de Scott que suena en sus oídos.

Stiles está tan increíblemente jodido.

\-----

No es que esté enloqueciendo, exactamente, porque no, Stiles es totalmente el epítome de la calma todo el tiempo en estos días. (De acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces. La mayoría de las veces. Al menos un buen 50% del tiempo, si no un poco más que eso. Stiles Stilinski puede calmarse, ¿de acuerdo? Él puede). Lidiar con tanta mierda sobrenatural como ha tenido que enfrentar durante los últimos nueve años, le ha dado la capacidad de estar tranquilo, fresco y concentrado en situaciones que inducen estrés. Lo que no quiere decir que esta situación le esté causando ningún estrés.  
Simplemente está la pequeña cuestión dónde aparentemente ha estado saliendo con Derek durante los últimos dos años sin darse cuenta, a pesar del hecho de que todos los que le rodean parecen estar muy al tanto de esa pequeña revelación.

Y él puede o no haberse enamorado de Derek sin siquiera tener conciencia de ello. Lo cual, está bien, quizás eso no sea del todo cierto. Stiles ha tenido algo por Derek desde la escuela secundaria, pero en aquel entonces, en su mayoría, consistía en la lujuria y una fantasía de adolescente sin esperanza. En los últimos años, seguro, pensó una o dos (o cuatrocientas) veces, lo que sería estar con Derek, ahora que en realidad eran amigos y Derek ya no lo odiaba (la mayoría de las veces).

Mierda. Se supone que Stiles es el inteligente en su pequeño grupo. Bueno, ese título probablemente sea oficialmente para Lydia, pero cree que es el segundo más inteligente. ¿Cómo se había perdido todas las señales?

Ni siquiera toleró a Derek hasta algún momento de su penúltimo año, a pesar de su enamoramiento, y solo comenzó a gustarle hacia el final del último año. Pero luego sucedió la universidad, y todo cambió en su eje. Al principio era solo algún mensaje de texto ocasional o algún correo electrónico, luego las llamadas telefónicas, cuando algo importante estaba pasando. Pero en algún punto de la línea, la crisis se ralentizó, y sin embargo, los mensajes de texto y correos electrónicos y las llamadas telefónicas continuaron. Entonces, un día, Derek apareció en el dormitorio de Stiles, ileso y sin ningun razón aparente para estar allí. Había sido un poco extraño y algo incómodo, pero a Stiles le había gustado. Al parecer, también le gustó a Derek, ya que siempre regresaba, al principio una vez al mes, y luego, en el último año de la universidad, visitó Stiles casi tanto como Stiles lo visitó a él (que era casi semanal).

Y ni siquiera es el hecho de que se mudaron juntos, o el hecho de que no ha estado en una cita en años (muchas gracias por ese pequeño recordatorio, Scott). Stiles no ha tenido relaciones sexuales ... Dios, ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales, es... cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Uf, eso es ridículo y patético, y ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando (jajajaja) con él todo este tiempo? Stiles tuvo algunas relaciones mientras estaba en la universidad. Nada que durara particularmente mucho tiempo, pero aún así disfrutaba de todos ellos. El sexo solía ser algo semi-frecuente. Pero luego se mudó con Derek y ... ya no tanto. Lo cual no quiere decir que no haya habido nada desde que se mudó a la casa de Hale, porque Stiles todavía tiene necesidades, de acuerdo, pero su mano lo ha mantenido acompañado la mayor parte del tiempo en los últimos dos años.

Stiles suspira pesadamente y se pasa una mano por la cara. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan observador? Y, lo que es peor, ¿por qué tuvo que ir y hablar abiertamente de eso, como si no fuera gran cosa, cuando más o menos así es?

El verdadero problema, sin embargo, no es que la gente piense que él y Derek están saliendo, porque mirando hacia atrás en todas las pruebas, Stiles se ve obligado a admitir que en realidad es una conclusión lógica. El problema es que ahora que se le ha presentado la idea, ahora que Stiles ha aceptado que puede haber pasado por alto algunas cosas en los últimos años, literalmente no se le ocurre otra cosa en el mundo que él quiera más que en realidad estar saliendo con Derek Hale. Y eso por sí solo no sería un problema si Stiles supiera que se sentía de la misma manera. Pero lo que tiene con Derek es bastante sorprendente, y lo último que Stiles quiere hacer es arriesgarse a arruinarlo todo.

Él todavía esta caminando por la sala de estar cuando Derek regresa del trabajo.

"Por favor dime que no has estado haciendo esto toda la tarde", es lo primero que Derek le dice. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero y la cuelga junto a la puerta antes de pararse frente a él.

Stiles quiere bromear sobre eso, bromear como si no hubiera estado totalmente asustado por todo esto toda la tarde. Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? O por favor, no soy tan idiota. Pero eso sería estúpido, porque Derek sabrá que está mintiendo, o al menos que se está desviando. Además, esta no es una de esas cosas que pueda seguir ignorando hasta que se vaya, porque Stiles está bastante seguro de que ya ha probado esa estrategia por años, y mira a dónde lo ha llevado.

En cambio, dice: "Bueno, no todo el tiempo" y luego se estremece. Está seguro de que Derek puede oler su ansiedad.

Por unos momentos de felicidad, Derek está en silencio, todavía de pie rígido en la puerta, y Stiles casi puede convencerse a sí mismo de que no van a tener esta conversación por el momento. No es que le tenga miedo a Derek, o miedo de hablar de esto. Pero Stiles siempre ha guardado sus sentimientos y hay una parte de él que está aterrorizado de que ahora que se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que quiere a Derek, el sentimiento no le será devuelto.

Sin embargo, esa esperanza se rompe rápidamente cuando Derek finalmente dice: "Stiles, ¿podemos hablar?". Dice en un tono de voz cuidadosamente neutro que Derek usualmente solo usa para las conversaciones serias de negocios, que no es algo que tengan, como, nunca.

Stiles asiente, deteniéndose momentáneamente, antes de seguir a Derek hasta el sofá. Intenta hacer contacto visual, pero Derek se niega a mirarlo a los ojos. Eso solo sirve para aumentar aún más su ansiedad. Stiles se sienta contra los cojines en el otro extremo del sofá, lejos de Derek y mete sus piernas debajo de él en un intento de contener la energía inquieta que zumba debajo de su piel. Él quiere decir algo desesperadamente, cualquier cosa para romper el silencio repentinamente ensordecedor, pero él aprieta el impulso, porque Derek es quien comenzó esto y entonces Derek es el que también debe tomar la delantera aquí.

"Acerca de antes ..." Derek comienza lentamente, y Stiles piensa, esto es, aquí es donde me decepciona. Uf, ser abandonado antes de que comiences a salir es lo peor.

"Lo siento", continúa Derek, sin ningún preámbulo.

Stiles parpadea, porque ¿qué? ¿De qué se arrepentiría? A no ser que...

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sientes?", Pregunta Stiles lentamente, ignorando la creciente sensación de temor que se forma en la boca del estómago.

"Yo solo. El día de hoy. Con tu papá y todo ..." Derek agita una mano (es inquietantemente similar al propio frenético forcejeo de Stiles, y se pregunta vagamente cuándo Derek tomó el hábito). "Eso. Que es mi culpa. Que él piense que estamos saliendo, quiero decir".

"Yo ... ¿cómo pudiste ser responsable de que papá creyera que ...?" El cerebro de Stiles lo alcanza con su boca medio segundo después, y sus ojos se salieron de su cabeza en estado de shock. "Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Le dijiste a mi padre que estamos ...?"

"No", Derek interrumpe apresuradamente. Y por el más breve de los momentos, algo así como la culpa pasa por su rostro antes de que desaparezca. "Pero bien podría haberlo hecho".

Stiles parpadea, porque en todas las versiones de esta conversación que se le pasó por la cabeza el día de hoy, este definitivamente no era uno de los escenarios posibles.

'No entiendo."

Derek se desplaza en el sofá, una mano se estira para rascarse la parte de atrás de su cuello. Los dedos de su otra mano se clavan en su muslo de una manera que parece casi dolorosa, y está mirando el almohadón del sofá como si solo deseara hacerle daño.

"Mira, Stiles. ¿Sabes cómo tu padre y yo nos hemos acercado mucho desde que te fuiste a la universidad? ", Pregunta, y Stiles asiente con la cabeza, aunque Derek todavía no lo está mirando. "El caso es que hable con él. Mucho."

Él no tiene la intención de hacerlo, pero la burla simplemente ... se le cae de la boca. "¿Tú?" Bufó incrédulo. Y sí, está bien, entonces Derek habla mucho más ahora de lo que lo hizo durante los primeros años en que Stiles lo conoció, pero nadie lo acusaría de ser 'hablador'.

La cabeza de Derek se dispara entonces, su mirada tan feroz que Stiles siente una sonrisa ante la familiaridad, a pesar de que es relativamente raro en estos días.

"Si yo. Ustedes, de todas las personas, deberían saber cuánto puedo hablar ". Pasa un momento antes de agregar: "Cuando quiero".

"Sí, creo que sí", dice Stiles pensativamente. De repente se siente increíblemente inquieto, como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran vibrando, pero al menos sus temores anteriores se han calmado. Por ahora. "Entonces, ¿de qué hablabas con mi padre?"

"De muchas cosas. Pero, sobre todo de ti ".

"¿De mi?", Dice Stiles en lo que podría considerarse una voz aguda. (Un poco más agudo. Él no grazna, ni siquiera un poco, y cualquiera que sugiera lo contrario es un gran mentiroso).

Derek mira hacia abajo al sofá, hurgando en el dobladillo ligeramente deshilachado de su Henley azul oscuro y evita el contacto visual. Stiles está lleno de energía y una cierta desesperación por descubrir lo que Derek tiene que decir, pero sabe que empujarlo a hablar cuando no está listo no tiene sentido. Así que Stiles juguetea ausente con el dobladillo de sus jeans y le da a Derek el espacio que claramente necesita.

"A veces creo que tu padre lo descubrió antes que yo", dice Derek, finalmente, voz suave y reflexiva. "Me quejé mucho de ti, ya sabes. Sobre cómo nunca escuchabas y cómo eras tan frustrante y obstinado. Cómo me vuelves loco a veces. Y quiero decir, nunca tuve la intención de decirle a tu padre todo eso, pero lo hice. Y él me miraba de esta manera ... segura. Como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Luego me contaba acerca de tu última conversación, y siempre se aseguraba de mencionar el hecho de que echas de menos a todos, incluso si él sabía que literalmente había ido a visitarte".

El silencio llena el aire y, por un momento, Stiles se pregunta si ha terminado. Pero luego Derek toma una respiración profunda y sigue hablando. "Cuando te conocí por primera vez, me condujiste por la jodida pared. Dejaba la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones sintiéndome irritado y confundido, como si quisiera arrancarme la cara ..."

"Wow, que duro, hombre", interrumpe Stiles, pero inmediatamente cierra la boca cuando Derek lo inmoviliza con una mirada glacial.

"¿Puedes callarte unos cinco minutos por una vez en tu vida?" Derek chasquea, pero le falta algo de calor real.

De todos modos, Stiles asiente y cerrando sus labios.

Derek niega con la cabeza de repente, frunciendo el ceño. "Joder, lo siento, no soy bueno en esto".

"Está bien", le dice Stiles con sinceridad. Derek se ve más inquieto y asustado de lo que Stiles puede recordar haberlo visto en mucho tiempo, y después de un momento de vacilación, se acerca y apoya suavemente una mano tranquilizadora en la rodilla de Derek.

"Supongo, la cosa es, es realmente... Es mi culpa que todos piensen que estamos saliendo. Porque a pesar de luchar contra ello en cada jodido momento, de alguna manera todavía lograste abrirte camino debajo de mi piel y solo ... permanecías allí. No te quería allí. Demonios, no sé cómo llegaste allí. Pero lo estabas de todos modos".

"Y supongo que, después de un tiempo, dejé de luchar contra él, porque estaba harto de fingir que no era cierto, de que no quería estar contigo todo el tiempo. Pero lo hice. Y comencé a extrañar tu olor, y cuando te visité, traté de tocarte tanto como pude para que se quedara conmigo hasta que llegaras a casa. Era tan jodidamente obvio al respecto que bien podría haber contratado a un escritor del cielo para transmitir mis sentimientos por ti a través del cielo, así la totalidad de Beacon Hills lo sabría, en lugar de solo la mayoría. Entonces, uh" Derek alcanza y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, con la cabeza por fin levantando la vista para encontrarse con su mirada,"Lo siento. Que nunca te lo dije, y que te haga sentir incómodo que la gente piense que estamos juntos ".

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Derek parece tenso mientras mira a Stiles, pero su expresión es más seria y abierta de lo que Stiles puede recordar, y literalmente le quita el aliento de los pulmones mientras capta la enormidad de lo que Derek acaba de confesar él.

"Oh, Dios mío", dice Stiles, cuando finalmente encuentra las palabras para hablar. Su corazón está literalmente hinchándose de afecto por Derek en este momento, la sensación es tan intensa que es casi sofocante. Dejo a Derek ser el mayor y más romántico de la historia del mundo, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Él piensa que su pecho literalmente estalló con toda la emoción que de repente siente.

"Stiles", Derek comienza lentamente, cuando no sigue con nada más. Derek tiene esa mirada de preocupación en sus ojos que pone cuando piensa que ha estropeado algo y no puede dejarlo descansar hasta que se resuelva. Pero Stiles no tiene nada de eso esta noche.

"No, no, cállate", dice Stiles. "No mas charla. Tuviste tu turno, ahora es el mío ".

Stiles de repente es muy consciente de lo lejos que están sentados en este sofá. Es como si Derek estuviera en otro continente, y no le gusta. Entonces, Stiles se adelanta, hasta que está a un par de pulgadas de distancia de Derek, recostándose contra los cojines. A pesar de que Derek parece sobresaltarse un poco ante el movimiento, no protesta ni intenta huir, por lo que Stiles lo considera un éxito en general.

"Antes que nada, eres un idiota", dice, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa cuando ve la expresión de sorpresa de Derek. "Porque básicamente he estado loco por ti desde la escuela secundaria, y no tengo idea de cómo nunca lo descubriste, porque pensé que se suponía que debías tener tus poderes especiales para olfatear de hombre lobo, o lo que sea".

Derek frunce el ceño en la última parte (odia cuando Stiles llama a sus sentidos aumentados 'poderes de hombre lobo', así que, naturalmente, Stiles tiene la costumbre de decirlo tan a menudo como sea posible, solo para enfadarlo), pero algunas de las sanguijuelas de tensión salen fuera de su cuerpo mientras se desploma hacia adelante. Sus labios se contraen en las esquinas luego, brevemente, pero aún se nota, y Stiles lo reconoce como una de las pequeñas sonrisas privadas de Derek que él elige creer que le pertenece a él solamente.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca dijiste nada, hombre. Han pasado muchos años."

"Yo..." dice Derek, se detiene. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me permití querer algo, a alguien, otra vez. Supongo que solo estaba ... asustado". Traga saliva, succionando un aliento tembloroso y que probablemente pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera que no conociera a Derek increíblemente bien.

Y entiende Stiles entonces que no importa cuánto haya madurado Derek, no importa cuánto haya sanado algunas de sus viejas heridas, aún le cuesta tanto admitir el miedo a cualquier cosa, pero especialmente a admitir que tiene miedo de abrir su corazón a alguien de nuevo De todos modos, necesitan estar en la misma página para esto, por lo que no puede dejar que algo como esto caiga, al igual que él no quiere presionar.

"¿De qué?", Pregunta Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

"De qué no sintieras lo mismo. De perderte. Dios, Stiles, es complicado. No tengo exactamente una gran historia cuando se trata de, ya sabes" él tira una mano otra vez, "la gente que amo. Y yo solo ... no podría arriesgarme. Contigo."

"Entonces, ¿acabas de tomar la decisión por nosotros dos?"

'No, no es. No es eso, Stiles, y lo sabes. Yo solo ... las cosas eran tan buenas, y no quería cambiar eso, arriesgarlo. Yo ... no pude ".

Hay algo más allí, algo debajo de esas palabras que él no está diciendo. Pero Stiles conoce a Derek desde hace demasiado tiempo, lo conoce mejor que nadie, y en este punto, escucha lo que no se está diciendo casi tan fuerte como lo que si dice.

"Honestamente, no puedes pensar ... después de todo este tiempo que yo... que simplemente me levantaría y te dejaría. Que no quisiera tener nada más que ver contigo por esto. O, como, cualquier cosa ".

El silencio de Derek es suficiente respuesta, y debería volverlo loco, debería estar furioso de que, después de todo este tiempo, Derek todavía piense que la gente lo va a abandonar, que Stiles lo va a abandonar como si no significara nada y pudiera ser fácilmente tirado. Pero antes de que Stiles pueda pensar mejor en la acción, se pone de rodillas y se sube al regazo de Derek. Es un poco incomodo por un segundo, hasta que Stiles se posiciona de horcajadas sobre Derek, y es extrañamente cómodo cuando se sienta de nuevo.

"Eres un increíble idiota, ¿lo sabías?", Pregunta Stiles, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek, enterrando su cara en su cuello y suspirando profundamente en la calidez de su piel. Stiles ha aprendido a través de los años lo táctil que es Derek en realidad, y sabe que a veces el tacto dice mucho sobre lo que podrían decir las palabras.

Por un momento, Stiles piensa que puede haber sobrepasado sus límites, pero justo cuando está a punto de separarse, siente que los brazos de Derek se envuelven alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él imposiblemente más cerca, antes de que una mano le trepe por se nuca y se entierre en su pelo. Se abrazan durante lo que parecen horas, y Stiles piensa, sí, y en casa y en su mente, y espera que Derek entienda lo que quiere decir, lo que intenta transmitir con tacto en lugar de palabras.

Cuando finalmente se retira para mirar a Derek, Stiles siente que se le seca la boca, como si el aire fuera succionado lentamente de la habitación y ya no pudiera respirar. Los ojos de Derek son oscuros, su mirada tan intensa que el estómago de Stiles cae, el corazón retumba en su pecho. Inconscientemente, su lengua se lanza para lamer sus labios, y la mirada de Derek sigue todo el movimiento, hipnotizada. No está seguro de quién se mueve primero, pero en un momento se miran entre sí, y al siguiente, se están besando.

Los labios de Derek son suaves y un poco agrietados, pero se mueven con tal precisión que si Stiles no lo supiera, pensaría que viene de años y años de práctica. O tal vez es solo un talento natural de hombre lobo. Sin embargo, es un pensamiento que muere casi de inmediato cuando Derek lame el calor de la boca de Stiles, profundizando su beso, y no puede aplacar el gemido en respuesta. Las manos de Derek se deslizan debajo de la camisa de Stiles, las uñas se arrastran por los músculos de su espalda, y es tan caliente e íntima al mismo tiempo que Stiles se estremece. Una de las manos de Stiles se clava en el cabello de Derek, la otra aún se agarra desesperadamente a la parte delantera de su camisa y lo abraza.

Stiles gime mientras Derek le pasa besos calientes por la línea de la mandíbula y la garganta, y sabe que ya se está poniendo duro. Experimentalmente, Stiles se mueve contra el regazo de Derek y es recompensado con un gemido de Derek cuando se arquea instintivamente para encontrarse con él, igual de duro y se enciende como Stiles. Las manos de Derek se agarran a sus caderas, sus dedos se clavan en los huesos, apenas le duele, y las manos de Stiles encuentran el camino de regreso en el cabello de Derek, tirando de él hacia un beso húmedo y sucio mientras continúan luchando el uno contra el otro.

El placer fluye a través de él cada vez que sus pollas se encuentran, incluso entre cuatro capas de ropa, y Stiles sabe, embarazosamente, que no va a durar mucho a este ritmo. No es solo lo que están haciendo, porque Stiles ha hecho esto más de una vez en su vida y nunca lo ha puesto así. Él sabe que es porque es Derek con quien está, el hermoso, testarudo y hermoso Derek, que siempre ha estado ahí para él sin vacilar, incluso cuando no siempre quiso. Derek, la única persona de quien Stiles se enamoró a pesar de todo. Y mientras Derek continúa besándolo desesperadamente, subiendo hacia él como si temiera que esta fuera la única oportunidad que tengan de estar juntos, Stiles se emociona ante la idea de que esto es solo el comienzo.

"Joder, Stiles, necesito... " Derek jadea contra su boca, sus dedos alcanzan la altura de los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles. "Yo solo... necesito tocarte".

Stiles apenas tiene tiempo de gruñir su completa y total aceptación de este plan antes de que Derek esté desabrochando sus pantalones, con los dedos calientes en sus caderas mientras comienza a deslizar los pantalones vaqueros de Stiles y los calzoncillos del boxeador hacia abajo. Stiles se arquea, dándole a Derek más espacio para empujar hacia abajo las prendas ofensivas. Entonces su polla finalmente se libera de los confines de su ropa interior, tirando con fuerza contra su estómago, ya húmedo. Derek lo mira por unos momentos, con los ojos suaves y casi reverentes, antes de rodearlo con la mano y dar un tirón experimental.

"Joder," Stiles gime, presionando hacia delante para lamer nuevamente la boca de Derek mientras Derek pasa su pulgar de un lado a otro a través de la hendidura de la polla de Stiles. El placer le baja por la espalda y todo lo que Stiles puede pensar que es mierda y Derek y sí más. Él desliza sus manos hacia atrás debajo de la camisa de Derek, pasando sus dedos sobre los planos musculosos del cuerpo de Derek. Lo ha visto sin camisa demasiadas veces para contar, pero nunca ha sido capaz de tocar, de explorar su cuerpo de esta manera, y es increíble. Asombroso. Todo lo que podría haber imaginado y más. Stiles pasa el pulgar sobre el pezón de Derek antes de pellizcarlo suavemente, y el sonido que hace Derek envía calor directamente a la ingle de Stiles.

"Demasiada ropa", Stiles gime, porque quiere los pezones de Derek en su boca y su polla en su mano y no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas mientras Derek está completamente vestido.

De mala gana, Derek suelta su agarre sobre él, y Stiles sale del regazo de Derek el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se quiten la ropa antes de volver a acomodarse. La polla de Derek es un poco más larga que Stiles, sin cortes y llena, y jadea cuando choca contra ella Stiles es como si sd reposiciona a sí mismo. Derek lo mira con sus pupilas anchas y oscuras, su cabello despeinado, labios rojos e hinchados, y Stiles piensa que Derek nunca se había visto tan hermoso en toda su vida.

"Eres tan jodidamente bello", Stiles murmura antes de lanzarse y besar a Derek sin aliento, las manos vagando y tocando y palpando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Derek. Él quiere memorizar cada sitio, hacer un mapa de cada inclinación y curva, rastrear cada músculo, con sus manos y su boca y cuerpo hasta que conozca a Derek mejor de lo que él mismo sabe.

"Stiles", Derek gime, alejándose justo antes de que Stiles sienta que está a punto de quedarse sin oxígeno. Levanta su mano, con la palma hacia Stiles, y le toma varios minutos entender lo que Derek está preguntando.

"¿Quieres que yo ...?", Pregunta Stiles, sacando la lengua brevemente, y Derek solo asiente, una vez, los labios frunciendose en las esquinas.

Stiles no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Agarrando la mano de Derek, arrastra su lengua desde la palma de su mano hasta la punta de sus dedos, asegurándose de que esté mojada. Es tan jodidamente caliente y tan intensamente íntimo al mismo tiempo, que Stiles siente que se sonroja a pesar de sí mismo. Cuando termina, Derek le sonríe y se desplaza por debajo de Stiles, alineándolos, antes de extender la mano y rodear sus pollas, acariciando perezosamente.

Una sacudida de calor recorre el cuerpo de Stiles mientras sus pollas se frotan entre sí e instintivamente agarra la mano de Derek, instándolo a seguir. Las manos de Stiles se mueven para agarrarse a los bíceps de Derek mientras se inclina hacia delante para besae su línea de la mandíbula, para lamer la piel debajo de su manzana de Adán, para chupar suavemente la suave piel donde el cuello se encuentra con el hombro. Derek gime, embriagador y sin aliento, acelerando sus golpes mientras Stiles continúa moviéndose por su cuerpo. Stiles mueve sus pulgares para rodear cada uno de los pezones de Derek, antes de inclinarse y tomar el derecho en su boca, pasando la lengua por el nudo levantado.

"Stiles ... joder", Derek jadea, clavando las uñas en la parte inferior de la espalda, respirando en breves bocanadas ahora. Stiles muerde el pezón, luego chupa durante unos segundos más antes de cambiar al otro lado.

Stiles puede sentir su orgasmo creciendo constantemente, el placer que se encrespa en su vientre, y basado en la respiración errática de Derek, Stiles puede notar que él también está cerca. Stiles arrastra su boca lejos del pezón de Derek para lamerle nuevamente su boca, y él extiende una mano entre ellos, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la de Derek para ayudarlo a masturbarlos. Apenas recibe algunos golpes antes de gritar y se viene, su orgasmo golpeándolo con tanta ferocidad que siente que podría desmayarse. Derek lo acaricia a través de las réplicas, sacando hasta el último gramo de placer de él, y eso parece ser todo lo que Derek necesita para empujarlo al límite antes de que él también se venga, el nombre de Stiles sale de sus labios como una súplica.

El aire está cargado con el olor a sudor y sexo, incluso a la nariz humana de Stiles, y él se desploma, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Derek mientras luchan por recuperar el aliento y volver a bajar. Una de las manos de Derek avanza perezosamente por la curva de la columna vertebral de Stiles, suave y gentil, y Stiles cree que podría acostumbrarse a esto.

"Oh, Dios mío", finalmente dice a Derek en el hombro, cuando su respiración se ha estabilizado. "Eso fue bastante increíble. ¿Por qué diablos esperamos tanto para hacer eso?"

"No tengo idea", dice Derek. Mueve su mano limpia hacia un lado de la cara de Stiles, guiándolo hacia arriba para presionar un beso en su boca. Stiles se hunde en el beso, separando sus labios para la lengua de Derek mientras sus manos agarran los hombros de Derek, y pasan varios minutos antes de que se separen nuevamente.

Stiles se aleja, echando un vistazo alrededor del desastre de ellos antes de decir: "Probablemente deberíamos limpiar o algo así. ¿Y cenar, tal vez?"

Derek inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Stiles una sonrisa torcida. "No sé tu, pero ¿estaría bien si voy directamente a por el postre?"

Stiles gime ruidosamente y ríe, a pesar de sí mismo. "Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso, porque amigo, vaya, es tonto, incluso para ti".

"Sí, pero te encanta", responde Derek.

Y Stiles no puede hacer nada excepto estar de acuerdo. Por lo tanto, en cambio, besa la sonrisa de la cara petulante de Derek, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que puede recordar haber estado en años.

\-----

Stiles termina trabajando el jueves por la noche. Conferencias de padres y profesores. Pero, afortunadamente, es el último antes del final del año escolar, por lo que al menos eso está bien. Lo cual no quiere decir que no le gusten. Es agotador, y a veces puede ser un asco reunirse con los padres y hacerles saber que su hijo tiene problemas. Stiles intenta realmente esforzarse para asegurarse de que todos sus alumnos estén trabajando en su potencial, pero todavía es muy nuevo en esto y no siempre es exitoso, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos.

Para cuando llega a casa, su padre y Derek ya están en la sala de estar, mirando el partido. Agita y grita un "hola" antes de quitarse los zapatos y tirar una pila de pruebas que deben marcarse en el piso. Derek lo regañará por haberlo guardado más tarde, pero ahora no le importa en particular. Él está cansado y hambriento. Hablando de eso...

El olor persistente de la lasaña casera de Derek flota en el aire y Stiles casi corre hacia la cocina para agarrarse un poco.

Está de pie frente al microondas, mirando los números que bajan la cuenta a medida que se calienta su lasaña, cuando siente un fuerte par de brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Casi instintivamente, Stiles se apoya en el toque, sonriendo alegremente cuando Derek presiona su cara contra el costado del cuello de Stiles e inhala profundamente.

"Oye", murmura Derek en su oído, bajo y brusco, apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Stiles.

Debería sentirse extraño, probablemente. Las cosas todavía son muy nuevas entre ellos, en muchos sentidos. Pero no es así de ningún modo. De hecho, se siente perfecto, como si ya hubieran estado juntos desde siempre. Por supuesto, en muchos sentidos es cierto, así que tal vez no es tan extraño después de todo. (Y Dios, ¿cuándo se convirtió en una savia tan chiflada? Sin embargo, encontrará tiempo para sentirse avergonzado al respecto). Su ser de dieciséis años se reiría y probablemente le daría un puñetazo en la cara si alguna vez sugiriera que terminaría enamorándome por completo de Derek Hale, de todas las personas. Pero, bueno, su yo de dieciséis años también se habría burlado de la existencia de los hombres lobo, los kanimas y las brujas ... así que en realidad, ¿qué sabe él de todos modos?

Stiles se da vuelta en el abrazo de Derek hasta que se enfrentan y levanta los brazos para envolverlos alrededor del cuello de Derek, sonriendo ampliamente ante la estúpida y atractiva cara de Derek. "Oye, tú. ¿Me extrañas?" pregunta, los labios rozando los de Derek, demasiado ligeros para ser un beso, pero lo suficientemente firmes como para ser una promesa de más.

"Ni siquiera un poquito."

"Bien, porque el sentimiento es mutuo", dice Stiles, y luego Derek lo besa de verdad.

A pesar de que solo han estado haciendo esto por unos días (y él ni siquiera está pensando en todo el tiempo que podrían haber estado teniendo sexo increíblemente caliente en los últimos años), Stiles piensa que nunca se cansará de besar a Derek , de la sensación de sus labios y su barba y su lengua (oh mi dios). Entonces, cuando la lengua de Derek se desliza dentro de su boca, profundizando el beso, Stiles realmente no puede ser criticado por el suave gemido que pasa por sus labios. Especialmente cuando las manos de Derek se deslizaron debajo de su camisa, los dedos se deslizaron por la parte posterior de su espina dorsal, y arriba y abajo de sus costados como si absolutamente necesitara tocar a Stiles tanto como fuera humanamente posible.

Para ser justos, los dos están bastante distraídos, con el calor de lo que está sucediendo - la lasaña de Stiles olvidada hace mucho tiempo - por lo que, naturalmente, es una sorpresa para ambos cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no están solos en su cocina.

"Oye, ¿tienes más palomitas? Vaya, santa mierda, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaban ... Por Dios, realmente tienes que hacer eso en público, donde yo podría simplemente caminar y ver? "

Derek se aleja de Stiles como si lo hubieran pateado y ambos se voltean con ojos desencajados para ver al padre de Stiles, chisporroteando de sorpresa en la entrada de la cocina.

"Nah, está totalmente bien papá, no estamos ocupados", intenta Stiles indiferente, deliberadamente ignorando la forma en que su cara se está quemando. Se siente un poco mareado y espera que Dios no se vea tan feliz como se siente ahora.

"Stiles", gruñó Derek, dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo.

El sheriff se lleva una mano a la frente con una expresión en su rostro que dice claramente: ¿cómo es esto ni siquiera mi vida? Stiles conoce la sensación. "Dios mío, por favor dime que no me estás jodiendo aquí, porque eso ..." señala sus caras y hace una especie de cosa extraña y fruncida con sus labios que es casi tan embarazosa como lo que acaba de atrapar ellos están haciendo "... no es como actúan los amigos, y si piensan que es así, entonces creo que tenemos que sentarnos y tener una conversación seria, y claramente tardía, sobre las fronteras sociales apropiadas, hijo".

Derek se mueve así que ahora está de pie junto a Stiles, frente al Sheriff. Sin siquiera pensar, Stiles toma su mano y entrelazan los dedos, tirando de Derek más cerca. Las puntas de las orejas de Derek se vuelven rojas (Dios mío, ¿y qué jodidamente adorable es eso ?, piensa Stiles) y se estira para pasarse una mano por el pelo antes de decir: "Sí, lo siento. Supongo que debería haberte dicho antes, ¿pero realmente no sabía cómo?"

"Sí, papá", dice Stiles, "resulta que en realidad estábamos algo así como, ¿verdad?"

"No parezcas tan sorprendido, chico." El sheriff aún luce ligeramente sospechoso, lo que probablemente sea justo. "Entonces, ¿esta no es una gran broma elaborada para vengarse de mí entonces? Porque ustedes dos pueden ser familiares, pero eso no significa que no estoy dispuesto a usar mi poder contra ustedes ".

Stiles se burla ruidosamente. "Por favor, no puedes arrestarnos por bromear contigo, aunque eso no es lo que ... espera, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¿Acabas de llamarnos familia? Como en mi y Derek, plural? ¿No solo yo?"

"Wow, nada supera esta, ¿eh?" El Sheriff apunta el comentario a Derek, quien parpadea varias veces como si no lo entendiera, antes de finalmente sonreír.

"Es más inteligente de lo que parece".

"Oigan, disculpen a los dos, pero soy fantástico y obviamente están celosos de mi genialidad". Y luego recuerda que estaba tratando de hacer una observación antes de desviarse. "Espera, papá. ¿Realmente consideras a la familia Derek?

"Sí, hijo, ¿dónde has estado los últimos años?"

"¿Yo que? Quiero decir. Oh. Oh. Bueno. Eso es, um, eso es increíble ".

"Lo es," el Sheriff está de acuerdo, antes de avanzar hacia adelante y jalarlos a los dos en un abrazo. Es un poco incómodo y un poco desequilibrado, pero se siente bien, de todos modos.

"Estoy feliz por ustedes", les dice cuando se aleja. "¿Y puedo ser el primero en decir que ya era el momento? Ahora, volvamos allí antes de que termine el partido ".

Más tarde, cuando terminó de comer y se acurruca junto a Derek en el sofá, con la cara apretada contra el cálido pecho de Derek y uno de sus brazos enroscado alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, Stiles piensa que sí, ya era el momento.

**Fin**


End file.
